


Moral of the Year

by XxTheAnxiousLordxX



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Limited Angst, M/M, Platonic Logince - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Relationship, Virgil wants to sleep, depends on how you view it, he can hear the others talking, moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheAnxiousLordxX/pseuds/XxTheAnxiousLordxX
Summary: It annoys Virgil that he can hear what the other sides are saying, even if he’s not near them. All he wants to do is sleep, but of course they pull him in anyway.





	Moral of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is not my first fanfic, but it is my first fic for this fandom. I really had a lot of fun with this, and I hope you enjoy!

Virgil groaned as the sound of the others talking registered. Being able to constantly hear what was happening elsewhere drove him nuts.

_“Come on, Logan. It’s a kitten. You can’t say no to a kitten”_

_“Patton, you are allergic. So, yes, I can indeed say no.”_

_“Who says you are the voice of reason? I’m the prince, I should be in charge. We don’t need a kitten, we need a dragon. Think about it, we could—”_

_“How about we all just get along? That would—”_

_“Not now, Thomas.”_

The sound of the bickering intensified, and it had Virgil burrowing under the blanket further. All he wanted to do was to take a nap. That’s all. Couldn’t they shut up for a few minutes—or an hour, an hour would do.

_“Oh, boy. I’m beginning to feel anxious.”_

Virgil huffed as threw the blanket to the side and manifested to the living room with a snap of his fingers. He looked around the room and noticed that Patton was holding a cellphone with the local pet adoption website pulled up, while Roman was gesturing wildly and in a manner he hoped was to signify a dragon and it wasn’t some kind of greeting. Logan’s fingers were pinching the bridge of his nose as Thomas looked between them all with increasing signs of stress and unease.

“You called?”

A few groans could be heard, but Virgil expected that.

“Virgil!” Patton clapped, forgetting the phone in his hand as it dropped to the floor in his excitement.

“No, we did _not_ ,” Roman said in a frustrated tone, but the small smile on his face suggested he wasn’t too upset.

“I knew this would happen,” Logan sighed. “If you all would have listened to reason, Thomas wouldn’t have gotten upset and therefore making Virgil’s presence necessary.”

Patton looked to Roman who smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Sorry, dark and depressing.”

“It’s whatever. I’m used to it.” And he was. Anxiety happened whether people prepared for it or not. He didn’t blame them for not realizing the many different ways their arguing affected him.

“Sorry, kiddo, I know you were trying to sleep.”

Virgil looked to the ground as he felt his face heat up. It wasn’t often anyone noticed what he was doing.

“It’s alright, I wasn’t that tired,” He lied, eyes still on the ground.

A gasp had Virgil looking up at Patton as Logan began a boring lecture to everyone else.

Patton was staring at him, brows furrowed and a slight frown on his face. The look alone had Virgil’s worry spiking.

Was Patton mad? Had he said something wrong? Did Patton know he had lied?

Patton’s expression mellowed, and concern entered his eyes—it only served to confuse Virgil further. What was with Patton? Was he feeling extra emotional? Had something happened besides the argument?

“And that’s why it doesn’t make sense for us to get a cat, don’t you agree Patton?”

Patton was still looking at Virgil, and he wished that Patton wouldn’t. It made him uneasy to be the center of attention, even if that attention was from only one person.

“Patton?”

“Mm? Oh, yes. No cat, I completely understand.”

Thomas looked at Patton curiously as Roman bellowed, “But what about the dragon?”

“There is no dragon, Roman.”

“Excuse you, but I can conjure a dragon at any moment. It’s not my fault you lack the creativity to see it.”

“Yes, but—”

“I think a dragon would be pretty cool,” Thomas said as he looked away from Patton to focus on Logan. “Especially if it was tiny and cute.”

“Cute?” Roman scoffed. “If we wanted cute, we’d go with the stupid kitten. I say we go ferocious and giant. We want to show our power to the enemy, we want all those who see our valor to run away and cower. We want to take over the world and we’ll do it one dragon at a time!”

“What enemy?” Logan asked as he shook his head and eyed Roman warily.

Roman’s shoulders slumped. “You _always_ do this. Can’t you see the bigger picture?”

Logan looked to the painting behind Thomas, and the action had both Roman and Thomas sighing loudly.

“No— _not_ that—”

“Patton are you okay?” Virgil asked quietly as he ignored the ongoing bickering. Normally, he would point out the moments that Roman was wrong, or where Logan needed to reign himself in, but he was worried about Patton.

Patton smiled somewhat sadly.

“I should be asking you that. Are you alright?”

Virgil couldn’t help but become flustered. It was still a strange concept for someone to care. He knew the others cared about him in their own way, but no one cared like Patton did. No one did anything like Patton, really.

He pulled his sleeves down further till he could fidget with the material over his fingers. He debated about lying, but it was clear that Patton wouldn’t accept that.

“I don’t know,” Virgil whispered truthfully.

It was hard to gauge what he felt most of the time. Sometimes, he became anxious due to Thomas’ circumstances, or because one of the other sides was doing something that heightened his unease. But even if both were calm, his unease would still be there—his existence always held anxiety, and it was hard to tell the cause at times.

Virgil’s brows merged as he thought over recent events. Thomas wasn’t participating in any plays or current shows which calmed the usual panic over whether the performance would go as planned. Thomas’ video schedule was following the layout Logan had implemented, which helped the panic of putting out content inbetween busy moments. Youtube views were up, and that eased any worry over declining fans or money. Thomas’ friends had managed to make time for a group get together which always improved Virgil’s fear of Thomas being left behind.

The more Virgil thought about it, the more he realized that outside forces were calm, something that hadn’t happened in a while. Any residual anxiety was his own perpetual state.

“I’m alright,” Virgil said as he glanced up.

Patton beamed, his smile as bright as his personality. It always managed to make Virgil mirror the action—albeit a much smaller version.  

“Are you two even listening?”

Virgil startled a little as he forced himself to look at Logan.

“Yeah, it _is_ a little rude,” Roman added. “I’ll have to repeat my whole pitch.”

“Please don’t,” Logan and Thomas said in unison.

An offended noise left Roman and it had Virgil chuckling.

Thomas looked between Patton and Virgil in suspicion, his eyes narrowed and his tongue poking out.

“I’m feeling better about myself, why is that?”

“Are you? I haven’t noticed,” Logan said as he too looked around.

“I noticed, I just thought it was due to me.” Roman puffed out his chest.

“Why are you like this, Roman? Honestly—"

“Virgil and I came to an understanding,” Patton interrupted Logan.

When all eyes looked to Virgil, he tried not to fidget. Had they come to an understanding? If so, it was one-sided, because Virgil wasn’t sure what Patton meant at all.

When he looked to Patton, Virgil could see a kind smile and patient eyes. He knew all he would have to do is ask, and it would be explained.

“Yeah,” Virgil said with a nod. “We did.”

As Patton’s smile grew, he decided to it didn’t matter what transpired, if it made Patton happy—then that was fine by him.

“So,” Thomas began as he clapped his hands once. “What is the lesson of the day?”

“No cats,” Logan retorted firmly.  

Patton pursed his bottom lip in a pout.

“More dragons.”

“ _No_ ,” Everyone but Roman said together.

Roman stomped his foot once. “No one lets me have any fun.”

“Love,” Patton said with a smile as his eyes closed. “Or rather how different we are but the love is still there.”

Thomas let out an, “Aww.”

Logan looked to Roman. “Did you get that? I’m at a loss as to when that was discussed.”

Roman shook his head as he scratched his temple, lost in thought.

When Thomas looked at Virgil expectantly for input, he smirked mischievously.

“I think the lesson of the day was that if Patton can’t have a cat, then perhaps a puppy would be better.”

The sound of Patton’s loud gasp and cheers were followed by groans as Virgil synched out with a wink towards Patton.

“No—”

Virgil sighed in relief when he made it back to his room. He picked up his blanket before settling down on the bed.

This time, the sounds of their bickering didn’t bring any anxiety. He listened to Patton attempt to convince Logan that a puppy was a good idea, while Roman swore a dragon was just as good as a dog.

Patton was right, despite their different opinions, and the way they argued, the love was still there—and that was a nice lesson in the end.

Virgil closed his eyes as and let the sounds of his family lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I rather liked the idea that they can hear each other talk, it makes sense. Considering they know when they are called by just a simple spike of emotion, anxiety, and so forth. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought, and I will be back soon! 
> 
> -XxTheAnxiousLordxX


End file.
